


The Calm Before The Storm

by CyanideCupcake



Series: Not Enough [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: A lot of firsts, First Date, How things were before shit hit the fan, M/M, Pregnant Stretch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCupcake/pseuds/CyanideCupcake
Summary: This is a side fic to go with Am I Not Enough.Basically a lot of firsts such as first dates. Basically their life before all the shit hit the fan. There will be eventual smut. Later on.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkellyTelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/gifts).



> Happy Birthday SkellyTelly! hope you like it!!

Click, click, click. Edge's phalanges tapped at the table, becoming rather fidgety. That damned Ashtray was late. 

For their first date. 

He became more annoyed with each passing moment. Was he really getting stood up? 

After all the courage he had gathered to ask him out, just to be stood up? 

His expression becoming even more sour than usual, waves of anger coming from the skeletons making the patrons and even the waiters avoid the table Edge was seated at. 

With an annoyed huff, deciding to just forget the whole thing he began to stand up. Face red with humiliation. 

"Sorry I got held up. Deciding on what to uh wear. Well more like Blue deciding on what I should wear. Been waiting long?" 

Edge nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of the late skeleton. Grumbling underneath his breath, turning to tell off the lazier Papyrus.

All anger Edge had felt for him had wholly dissipated as soon as he saw the outfit Stretch had donned.

His expression gone blank, stunned actually. Causing Stretch to chuckle nervously, scratching the back of his skull. 

"Like what you see?" Stretch replied to the others reaction smugly in an attempt to hide the fact he was quite nervous by the sharper skeletons silence.

The first thing he had noticed was the sideways baseball cap. Then the comically way too big shades taped to the skull of the other.  
Stretch was wearing an obviously altered dark orange crop top with the words "Chill Dude" scrawled across his chest. Leaving his spine exposed. 

Edge's gaze lowered, revealing roughly cut daisy dukes. Not leaving much to the imagination.   
His jaw felt like it had hit the floor. He had tried to retort but all he could do at the moment was splutter incoherently. 

The scantily clad skeleton bent over, allowing the top to show off the top of his ribs, hands buried in the pockets of the shorts.

"Earth to Edgelord? Hello?"  
Stretch slipped a hand from a pocket to wave it in front of Edge's face. That seemed to have brought him out of the stupor he was in.

Edge's normal scowl slowly turned into a grin, a hand brought to his mouth. Unable to keep it in, his whole body shook with silent laughter. Coming out in raspy wheezing.

Stretch instantly lost all the confidence he had, a hurt look flashed across his expression. Actually crestfallen by this reaction. He had thought his outfit looked actually kind of nice. Even if it was Blue who had picked it out specifically, Stretch rather enjoyed how it looked on him. 

"Ashtray, what in Asgores name are you wearing? Did you borrow it from Papyrus?"  
Edge raised an eyebrow, amusement clearly heard in his tone. Not that he was complaining, it was really quite the view. Eyelights following the curves of the bones of the other. 

This earned him the angriest glare he'd from the other. If looks could kill Edge would have been dusted right then and there.   
As if someone hit him over the skull with a newspaper, it dawned on him. Stretch had actually put a lot of thought into this. Completely serious. 

Stretch stood straight up, ego bruised by the others reaction. A hand instantly took hold of Stretch's own. Edge pulled him in close, pressing his teeth gently against the lazier one's cheekbone. 

Both of their faces were flushed with their respective hues, Edge pulled away slowly only for Stretch to lean in. Pulling the other into a desperate kiss, their souls pounding hard within their rib cages. 

Edge broke the kiss, leaning in close. Whispering in a husky tone against his now date mates skull.

"You look fucking fantastic..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Red glanced at the phone he had just picked up, noticing a text from his brother. He smirked, thinking to himself 'so he finally had the balls to ask out stretch.'  
Opening the text, eyesockets widened at the photo attached. 

He burst out laughing, dropping the cell phone onto his lap. Hands clutching at his sides, shoulders shook whilst he laughed harder than he had in ages.

Blue stuck his head into the living room, curious as to what exactly had his boyfriend cracking up. Giving him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?"

With the most shit-eating grin, he took the phone from his lap, holding it out so Blue could see what exactly was funny.  
Revealing it to be Stretch posing with the outfit Blue earlier jokingly put in Stretch's room. 

Usually, his brother would wear his usual comfortable clothes o he never expected him to actually wear that.  
Blue placed a hand over his teeth, giggling with his boyfriend.

"Mweh heh heh... I..I put that outfit on his bed just to make Paps laugh. Stars, if I had realized he would actually wear it I would've told him it was only a joke."

"Seems like my bro doesn't mind it at all." Red finally calmed down, letting the other read the text that had come with the picture.


End file.
